


When I First Met Him

by french_coffee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Break Up, F/M, First Meetings, OC, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_coffee/pseuds/french_coffee
Summary: Kanon Fujiwara had never regretted anything in her life except meeting him. Now an interior designer working for a modest firm, Kanon had done well enough for herself that she would not have to remember what happened back then. That was until he showed up again in her life.“Kanon?” An all too familiar voice called out. Kanon stopped in her tracks, gripping onto her small blue messenger bag. The voice belonged to none other than Aomine Daiki. The man that she had given her entire youth to.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Kanon Fujiwara had never regretted anything in her life except meeting  _ him _ . Now an interior designer working for a modest firm, Kanon had done well enough for herself that she would not have to remember what happened back then. That was until  _ he _ showed up again in her life.

“Kanon?” An all too familiar voice called out. Kanon stopped in her tracks, gripping onto her small blue messenger bag. The voice belonged to none other than Aomine Daiki. The man that she had given her entire youth to.

“Kanon!” He shouted, but she had not responded. Instead, she began to pick up speed–pushing past the growing crowd. ‘I have worked too hard for him to come back into my life like this.’ She thought to herself as she pushed through the congregation of people that encompassed the streets of Tokyo.

Daiki had managed to catch up to her and grabbed her hand: “Please look at me, Kanon.” However, she avoided looking into his eyes and yanked her hand out of his. 

“Please look at me, Kanon.” He pleaded again. That was when she saw him. Even after not seeing him in over six years, Daiki still looked the same as he did back in high school. 

Tears began to form in her eyes. “Why did you leave me then?” She asked, struggling to hold them back. Yet, he was silent and had not given her a response. 

Kanon looked downwards–tears rolling off her cheeks and staining the pavement they stood on: “That’s what I thought. Please don’t try to contact or see me again.”


	2. Chapter One

It was a rainy morning in Tokyo. Kanon gripped onto the strap of her sports bag and waited for her bus to arrive underneath the minimal shade that the crowded bus stop provided. The constant chatter of other commuters had begun to irritate her as she wished she brought her earphones. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a chime: “The next bus is arriving now.” 

Kanon soon opened her wallet to search for spare change as people began to form a line. Grabbing a spot near the middle, she placed her purse back into the bag. The bus screeched to a halt and sighed as its doors swung open, allowing prior passengers to exit. Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she stepped onto the bus. To her surprise, once she had gotten on, most of the seats had already been taken except the priority seats. 

Wedging past standees, she held onto a free hanging strap, adjusting the strap of her bag. From the corner of her eye, she could see a male wearing athletic clothing standing next to her. He had short dark-blue hair and eyes that could pierce through someone. Kanon was intimated but couldn’t help but to marvel at his height. ‘He must be at least 190 cm…’ She guessed in her head. 

The male had noticed her gaze and raised an eyebrow: “You do realise it’s rude to stare, right?” Kanon immediately pretended to direct her attention somewhere else. The bus suddenly had begun to catch up at some speed. With the engine revving at its total capacity, Kanon and the male were swaying from side-to-side. But that had been the least of her concerns, as the snores of early commuters on their way to work filled her ears. 

After what had seemed like an extremely uncomfortable bus ride, Kanon, upon seeing her stop approaching, jumped at the opportunity to leave, instantly pressing the  _ stop _ button. The bus came to a standstill and heavily sighed as its doors opened. “Thank you.” She thanked the driver before stepping off the bus and onto the pavement, but to her surprise, the male had followed her out. 

“Why do you keep looking at me?” He asked, annoyed.

“Why did you get off at this stop?” Kanon asked him a question in response.

“I know what you’re thinking, and don’t flatter yourself. You aren’t exactly my type. And besides–” he paused, pointing at the emblem stitched onto his sweater vest, “–We attend the same school.”

Kanon was taken aback. He was too tall to be a high schooler. The male yawned before walking in the other direction. In response to seeing this, Kanon said: “The school is this way, you know?” 

“I’m ditching.” He answered from a distance. She shrugged, thinking: ‘It’s his problem. Not mine.’ 

With a couple of minutes to spare, Kanon had managed to make it to school on time. Sitting herself down at her assigned desk, she placed her bag near her feet and combed her hands through her wet hair while her classmates conversed with each other enthusiastically. “Kanon, are you planning to do anything this weekend?” One of them asked, to which she responded by shaking her head.

“I don’t have anything planned for this weekend. I might just coach a few kids, but that’s it.” 

“Really? If you want, I’m going on a date on Saturday, and my boyfriend’s friend is also coming–” Her classmate stopped mid-sentence, hearing the sound of light footsteps approaching the door. The chatter had now died out completely, and all the students had returned to their desks, looking straight ahead.

It was only until the classroom door had been slid open that the class president stood up and ordered: “Everybody, please stand to attention.” The students all stood up to attention and, in unison, greeted the teacher as she entered the classroom and set her papers down on her desk.

“Good morning, everyone,” the teacher greeted back, allowing the students to get back into their seats, “I will now take the attendance. Is Aomine Daiki here today?” However, there was no response. Her eyebrows furrowed. It had not been the first time he had skipped class. Frankly, Kanon had never seen him since the beginning of the first year.

“Is Aomine Daiki here?” The teacher asked again, her patience wearing thin. 

“I don’t think he’s here today either, Ms Tachibana.” A student called out. 

“That boy is going to be the death of me–” Ms Tachibana sighed, massaging the temples of her forehead. 

The teacher looked through the roll and marked his absence before resuming: “Is Aoshima Hanako here?” But before the student could answer, the entrance door had slid open, only for another teacher that had been holding a student by their collar to enter the room. 

“Mr Asai, what brings you here?” 

“I caught this punk trying to skip school outside the park near the train station.” He pointed to the student. Kanon’s eyes widened. It was the same male she had met on the bus. 

“Aomine-san! You can’t keep doing this if you want to succeed in life–”

“Yeah, yeah. I understand–” Daiki swatted his hand through the air, “Can you let go of me now?” 

Mr Asai gritted his teeth before letting go of the tall student’s collar: “If I catch you again skipping, see what I do.” He huffed before leaving.

Ms Tachibana pushed up her glasses, which often slid down the bridge of her nose and looked at the empty desk situated near the back. “Aomine-san, you can take a seat next to Fujiwara-san.” Kanon reflexively buried her face underneath her arms to avoid interacting with him again.

Daiki sauntered over to the desk and set his stuff down before noticing her. “Oh? You’re the bus-girl.” He pointed. She groaned and messed up her hair. Out of all the classes in the school, he  _ had _ to be in this one. Of course. “You’re kinda cute. But don’t worry, I won’t hit on you.” He added before slumping into his chair. 

Kanon could feel her face in embarrassment. “Arrogant jerk.” She whispered underneath the breath. Daiki smirked, holding back a chuckle. He didn’t want to admit it then, but he found her pretty. 

“Oi, bus-girl.” He whispered, slumped over his desk. However, Kanon ignored him and continued to take down notes. His constant pestering had become nothing more than white noise. 

Making a last attempt, Aomine busily wrote down something in his unused notebook and tore out a page before crumpling it up. He then banged the leg of her desk with his foot and tossed it onto her textbook. Kanon looked at him, unimpressed. Daiki gestured for her to look at it, to which she sighed before undoing it. ‘ _ What’s your name? _ ’ Kanon read, scoffing. That was until the teacher spotted the piece of paper in her hand. Not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice, Ms Tachibana ordered: “Please hand over the note, Fujiwara-san.” 

Kanon was caught-off-guard. All her classmates' attention was on her. Blushing a red shade that could give tomatoes’ competition, she quickly made her way to the front and handed the note in.

_ Twenty minutes later... _

“Now, where were we…” Their teacher trailed off as her student sat back down at her desk–arms crossed over her chest. You would think by then, Daiki would have stopped after that. But he was far from finished. He stretched out his leg and kicked the leg of her desk.

“What?” She hissed, keeping her voice low. 

He mouthed: ‘What’s your name?’ 

“Fujiwara Kanon. Now leave me alone.” Kanon answered, shoving his leg away from her proximity. 

“Ms Tachibana, Fujiwara-san and Aomine-san are talking to each other.” A student tattled. 

Ms Tachibana slammed a piece of chalk onto her desk. “Aomine-san. Fujiwara-san.You both must already have finished answering the questions?” She raised her voice. 

Daiki cursed underneath his breath. “I forgot my textbook today.” He stated.

“Is that so? Then, Fujiwara-san, would you please share yours with him.” She dismissed him before turning back to the blackboard. 

“I will be in your care.” Daiki half-smirked as he moved his desk closer to her. Kanon sighed before flipping onto the pages she left on and began writing the answers down in her notebook. 

“You seem to know your maths. I haven’t even finished the second question.” Daiki revealed. She looked at him in disbelief. ‘You have got to be kidding me.’ She thought to herself, shoving the textbook onto his side. 

A smile formed on his face. “I don’t understand this.” He pointed at one of the questions blindly.

“We learnt this a week ago. How can you not know this?”

“I happen to be busy that week.”

“I’m surprised you even managed to get through the first year.” 

Kanon reached out for her pen and began explaining the process of solving the equation. Daiki rested his chin in one of his hands and stared at her. There was something in the way that she talked, which made her seem even more pretty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried making it longer this time. :DD


End file.
